Five Nights at Albert's 4: The Endgame
Do not edit this page unless you are given permission. FNaA 4 is a game by ZonicTheHedge11. It is the finale of the Five Nights at Albert's series. Check out the DLC! Summary The Player returns to Albertsville after 3 years. After the player returns, they sign up to the new Albert's Pizzeria to stop the nightmares haunting them by fighting their physical form. Let's say it won't be easy. Gameplay Summary The game has 3 phases: Day, Night and Dream. After beating Day, you get to play Night, if you beat that, Dream time. Beat Dream and you get Day, etc. Day Phase The Player sits inside their house, waiting from 1 to 7 PM. The Player needs to check the doors on his side by flashing them, and if needed - coming up to them and turning on the lights. In front of them is a TV, which will fill up their "Enjoyment" meter if turned on. However, the television may occasionally turn into static, and that's when you have to turn it off for 6 seconds, or else death by Cleetus. If anyone happens to appear at the doors, the player can just shut them, but if they are being shut for too long, the "Damage" meter will begin filling up. It fills up entirely, the door will break. In order to stop this, the player should quickly open and shut the door to stop the meter from rising. If it's 81-99% filled up, the player should open the door and get back to the TV. The characters on this phase are Endgame Cleetus, Endgame Albert and Endgame Jayingee. Night Phase The Player is inside a new pizzeria, working on the Night Shift. The Player should watch out for the Hamburglar or Mac Tonight, trying to steal money, but they need to watch the robots and keep them away too. If Mac or Hamburglar are close to the register, you should play the alarm. If watched/used for too long, the alarm will fill up the "Seizure" meter. If it fills up, the Player will get a seizure lasting 11-20 seconds, maybe even killing them. If the robots are moving, the player should watch themto make them go back. If they happen to be by the door, the player can turn on the lights and hover their mouse over the enemies faces for 5 seconds. If the burglars happen to get the money, the player gets fired. The characters on this phase are Toy Albert, Toy Samuel, Toy Jayingee and Withered Albert. Dream Phase The most difficult phase so far. You will begin in your dream room, surrounded by darkness. The Player will look around using the flashlight, room lights and beacon. If anyone is spotted in the vent, the player needs to hide. If anyone's in the closet, hide or shut it. Anybody in the door? Oh well, you had time. The Player should prevent Shadow Su-Tart from entering the door by shutting of fthe camera he's on. But be aware - if a cam is off for too long, the monitor will break. You must survive 6for minutes. Also, there will be a Salem plush, that you can lure Nightmare Jake away to the cam you're on by clicking him. This mechanic is similar to the Audio Button from FNaF 3. This phase has a Nightmare mode, being the only one. Beat that to unlock the extras. The characters on this phase are Shadow Su-Tart, Nightmare Albert, Nightmare Samuel, Nightmare Su-Tart and Nightmare Jake/Jayingee. Secret Night You're in a grey room with a large hall in front of you. You must use the light to find anyone. You can hover your mouse on the left to look on a plushtrap resembling area with a shock panel. While looking at the grey room, you can open up the panel to charge up the flashlight and shock power. there is a counter from 240 (3 minutes) that goes down by one every second. Making it reach 0 will give you the ending. There are 2 boys: Shadow Guest and Nathan. Rarely Golden Su-Tart appears in the panel, but doesn't do anything. This is unlocked if you play All/0 on custom night. Custom Night This is unlocked if you complete Nightmare Mode. The characters here are the main cast, so forget the secret night ones. You're in the FNaF 1 map because i was bored. You can close and open the doors and use the cams. Here are the guys' behaviors: * Endgame Cleetus: If you see him in the TV in your room, pull up the monitor * Endgame Albert: Shut the left door if you see him. * Endgame Jayingee: He appears at one of the 2 doors, look at him via the monitor to slow him down. Shut the correct door to keep him away. * Toy Gang: Can appear in your monitor, don't close it and wait until they're gone. * Withered Albert: He moves from Parts/Service to the right hall. Look at him to prevent him from moving, as the door isn't gonna work. * Shadow Su-Tart: He moves through the left corridor. If you see him in your room, click on him. * Nightmare Albert: If he appears in your room, pull up the monitor. * Nightmare Samuel: If you spot him in your monitor, switch the cams. * Nightmare Jayingee: If you spot him in one of the doors, shut the opposite one. * Nightmare Su-Tart: If you spot him in one of the monitors, click on it. Their A.I can be customized from 1 to 15. Some characters can't enter while some are in (Like Shadow Su-Tart and Nightmare Samuel/Endgame Cleetus) to make it more fair. Beating All/15 will give you the last star and a small cutscene. Characters Endgame Cleetus The "main" antagonist of the game. How he looks like : He will occasionally turn the TV into static and say "My name is Cleetus, i have been hunting birds since 1987. Die bird!". Shut off the TV to stop him. But be careful! If the Enjoyment meter fills down, you will die. Endgame Albert The secondary antagonist. no image He will occasionally appear in the left hall. Sometimes he will move closer, then again. When he is in his final phase, shut the door. He will begin knocking on the door, damaging it. He will leave when it's almost full, most likely 94%. Endgame Jayingee Same as you rawr He will occasionally appear at any door. If you see him, looking at him will slow him down. When he's in his third phase, shut the door. Toy Gang Too lazy to describe them. Just think of them as the FNaA 1 animatronics with cheeks. Also too lazy to tell how they move, so check the, uhh, calls. Withered Albert Y E S He will move in E V E R Y room. When he moves, he'll play a tune. If you hear that tune, locate him. He has a cool mechanic: When he's in the door, play the alarm. Shadow Su-Tart Shadow ST is the main antagonist of the Dream Phase and FNaA 4. He will move from CAM-6 to CAM-1. To prevent him from getting there, you must shut off the cameras. However, CAM-2 to CAM-4 don't reboot themselves automatically. Instead, you must click the "REBOOT" button to reboot those. If he gets to CAM-1 you can hide before he gets into the door, however that gives you only 7 seconds left to live. Nightmare Albert FNaA 2 Albert, but more torn, scorched up, darker and has lots of teeth and claws. He will occasionally appear in the vent. You must hide before he spots you, otherwise he takes away your monitor. Nightmare Samuel (albert's description but it's for samuel) Make sure to look at the closet a lot. If he's seen, hide or shut the closet (hiding takes longer than shutting the closet door) otherwise it is your end. Nightmare Jayingee. He looks the same as his old counterpart, however he just has more teeth. Watch the vent often, and is he is there, hide or else death. Nightmare Su-Tart Same as his old counterpart, but more scorched up and has larger teeth. He will appear on the cameras, where you must switch away quickly otherwise he will disable that cam for a short period of time. Shadow Guest He resembles Guest, but more black and has white glowing eyes. He only appears in Secret Night as the main enemy. He will move from the corridor, switching sides too. If he appears super close, you must shine the light at him to make him leave. Nathan Nathan resembles SG, but smaller and he has no cap. He will start at the Plushtrap hall, where he will move. If he is super close, you must shock him. Night Phase Calls The Player can select one of the 2 options to get extra tips on one of the characters and how to deal with them after the call's over. These can be changed overtime. Night 1 Oh hey man or woman! Didn't expect you to come back, especially that you've returned to this place. Oh well! Anyways, since we hired you, I'll help you with your job! First, we've got a little problem with the robbers, 2 have been breaking in for a year now. Every. Single. Day. If you see them, press the alarm button, it should scare them away. They are the moon guy (i won't say man that's bad) and creepy Joe. Oh, the robots move at night. The only one moving should be Samuel. Just watch him, I guess. Oh, if he gets to your door, turn on the lights and look at his face for 5 seconds, that should scare him. Gotta go. Wait, I forgot. Just pick one of these options. Toy Samuel Tips Samuel should be moving by now. His path is the following: Stage, Dining Area, Bathroom, Hallway, Storage, Hallway and then the door. If you watched him for enough time, he will move to his previous position, but not in the dining room. If you neglected him, he will move closer. If he's at the door, turn the lights on and look at his face. Failure is death. Withered B0I Tips But he's not moving. Night 2 Woman/Man get out. Anyways, good job staying on Earth. Zonic Entertainment has opened up Zonic Amusement Park, so we've got a partner, as we told them that if they open up, they give us money, and we give them new tech. Basically E-bay ecks dee. Anyways, now Albert is moving! Fun. Also, the robbers are mad-lads and they are angrier. Also Zonic Amusement Park is foreshadowing a new game, if you didn't know. Let's talk A L B E R T Watch the idiot you N O O B I D O T Bye, pick the options. Toy Albert tips Watch him on the cameras, like Samuel. He moves in this path: Stage, Dining Area, Hallway, Storage, Hallway, Door. This time, you can't stop him by staring at him on the door. So watch him by the cams. Withered B0I Tips But he's not moving. Night 3 Yo die every boi is moving. Yeah, everyone but the withered idiot is moving, he's dead i guess. Especially the guy inside him. He looks like a guy with a flamingo on top of him, his hair looks like bacon, but the others think toilet stuff. Ew. Toy Jayingee Tips He moves on this path: Stage, Dining Area, Hallway, Dining Area, Hallway, Door. Like Samuel, you can stop him by turning on the lights and looking at his face for 5 seconds. But it's better to look at him via cameras. Also, the robbers are M A D . Withered B0I Tips But he's not moving. Night 4 This night has no call, instead there's a note where the phone should be. Click it to make it go to your face. It reads "I'M SO SORRY JEREMY". This is most likely a parody of the old POPGOES Jeremy thing where he commitetd self die. Night 5 LMAO iIwas wrong. That old Albert thing is starting to, uhh, move. But something's wrong. Why has it not moved yet? Oh god, welp, iIguess here's your 2 options. Toy Gang Tips You should completely ignore them until they enter the hallway. Keep your eyes on it only until the robber's start stealing money, then strike them with the alarm and quickly go left to the door and stare if anyone entered. Withered Albert Tips I think it can play music when it moves, so when the music plays, QUICKLY look at it's camera,Ii guess. Night 6 A dark, distorted, robotic voice with one faint human voice underneath will be singing this: Un ensemble d'enfants La galaxie s'étend Jardin de l'imagination Combler la lacune Roller passé la lune Comme nous evoluons This is theorized to be Withered Albert, singing the french part of Dream Sweet in Sea Major. Night 8/Custom Night The call will play occasionally. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, sorry, i'm sad, why did I do this. Night 9 The Player can't listen to the call playing the night regularly. Instead, they should go to the games data and set "night9call" to 1. It feels bad to be here, I'm sorry. True Hell Mode The Player can't listen to it regularly, like Night 9. Instead, they need to set "10call10" to 1 and play Day 9, then click on the clock in the right hall. I'm HRB4FJHRBGFHDYRGJ4ENFVHBG NEDHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAH sad. This is called by the same Phone Guy, however the voice slowly shifts into the one of Shadow Su-Tart. Endings Good Ending Beat Night 5. It's end screen is just the text "you beat night 5". Bad Ending Beat Night 6-8. The end screen is you inside the Toy Albert suit. Maybe Better Ending Beat Night 9. The end screen is the text "Welcome to the diner" with you next to Shadow Su-Tart inside the house. The True Ending (Insanity Ending) Beat Night 10 on INSANITY difficulty. Once you did it. There's a post-night task with you in your house while you fight the FNaA 1 animatronics. Here is how to stop them: * Albert: Will go through the left corridor. If you hear "I'm heeerrrreee!", hide under the desk by clicking it. * Jayingee: Will go through either the left/right corridor. If you hear yawning, go to the door he's at and click his nose. * Su-Tart: Watch him on the TV. If he is seen inside the vent, hide. * Samuel: He will come to your room to shut off the TV. Don't turn it on when he is there or else you're dead. * Guest: Appears at 4 AM, where he will appear on the floor. You must go to the right corridor and click the window to lure him out. * Zonic: When he appears inside your room, you must go to any corridor to stop him from attacking you. * Salem: He will enter the room through the right corridor. To fend him off, grab some food from the drawer and yeet it off to the kitchen (in the right hall) * Classic Zonic: Rarely after coming out of the desk, he'll appear. Crawl back for 1 second and go back to make him leave. * 2003 Golden Albert: Look at the TV. Noticed that there's a counter? Well, if the TV is off for too much, it'll decrease. When it decreases, GA will attack from the left door. You must go there and wait until he pops up to stop him, if not, death. Note that once it decreases, it won't go up. When he returns, it gets reset back to 100. Beat that minigame to get the ending. It will give you a cutscene: S-ST: Well you did it. You won. Toy Albert: I'' ''did it, so what? S-ST: You just go the true ending, and you're insane. S-ST will attack Toy Albert, while the text "FNaA 5: The First Chapter" will appear when the screen fades to black. The text "team cyantix don't sue me" will underneath the text if you click anywhere. 5 seconds after that you got the last star. Secret Ending This appears after beating Secret Night. Reaching 6 AM will result in Guest saying: "Marcell D'avis." and jumping at the player with a ROBLOX sword. After this, text saying "Night passed Boi" will appear. This is the ending, yes. Beating this results in the Secret Night appearing as the night you will get if ye press continue. Shadow Guest and Nathan will also be in the extras now, both as models and and jumpscares. All/15 Ending Beat All/15 in the custom night to ger this ending. This cutscene is just the text "Soon" while Golden Albert 1.0 twitches in the background, rarely opening his eyes. If you wait 3 minutes, clicking GA will give you the text "FNaA 7" Achievements Trivia * This isn't the actual finale to FNaA, as there are more games coming soon. * The game was once called Elevator Shift, but that was cancelled, this was made, then canceled again and ES was back, but then ES was canceled yet again and this is back.Category:Games Category:FNaA Category:Zonic's Stuff